The Assignment
by 801-addict
Summary: An assignment to get an important scroll from sunagakure. It should be easy right? Wrong. [Warning Lemon, Lime, and implied sex] [Gaalee, Sasunaru, Nejiten, Itaino]


Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, Ino would have been in squad 7 instead of Forehead and they wouldn't be able to air it when all the good little boys and girls are still awake. 3

Ino: well, here we are, my third fanfic. -She gets teary eyed-

Sasuke: who cares?

Ino: I do!!! Now shaddup or I won't put anything graphic between you and Naruto!!!

Sasuke: -he gasps dramatically- you wouldn't!!!

Ino: try me!!! Ha ha ha!!!

Naruto: -he stares at them- weirdoes. Anyways, enjoy!!!

The Assignment

It was a rainy day in Konohagakure. It didn't stop all the shinobi cells from training hard though. One particular ninja was training extra hard. Rock Lee was finishing his 500 laps around the field when Might Guy showed up bearing important news. "Sensei!!! What's wrong?" Lee asked before Guy could say anything, and then began freaking out, "Oh! Did I forget to do my 110 pushups?! I'm so ashamed Guy sensei, please punish me!!!" "Lee, you didn't forget anything," Guy said covering his ears so he wouldn't go deaf due to Lee's wailing, "you have been summoned to town hall."

Lee nervously listened to the extent of the mission from the Hokage. "This B-rank mission requires a squad of able ninja to transport scrolls bearing important information to Lord Kazekage in Sunagakure," She paused for a second, "If you leave tomorrow, you will probably make it there the next day. Do you have any questions, Lee?" "Um, yes, just one. Um, just out of curiosity, why was I chosen for this mission?" Tsunade was caught by surprised by his question. "You were specifically chosen for this mission by the Kazekage himself."

"HE DID WHAT?!!!" The exited shinobi had just finished telling Tenten and Ino what had happened in the town hall. Tenten was quietly thinking while Ino was having one of he random outbursts, again, "…all the ninja in the village he chose you! He chose you when he could have chosen Sasuke or Neji or Shi-chan or-" "Will you SHUT UP, I am trying to think!!!" Tenten said irritably. "Ino's got a point though," She turned back to Lee, "we haven't been in contact with Sunagakure for a while. I never thought Gaara had any preferences over ninja, and to choose you? Something's up." "Wow, you actually sound smart," Ino said laughing, and then Tenten hit her on the head with a kunai, "OW!!! Shutting up now…"

"Ready team?!" It was 5:00 a.m. and Lee was full of energy, while the others were barely awake. The Ninja he chose were as follows: Ino (because she kept begging to go with them and she's a pretty good fighter when she gets serious), Naruto (cause he's a pretty good ninja and he gets along with Gaara), Tenten (because she can be the most sensible in times like this), and Sasuke (because wherever Naruto goes, he goes, and because he had nothing better to do). Sakura, Neji, and even Itachi showed up at the gate to say goodbye to them. Itachi was currently under 24/7 surveillance by ANBU after he had returned to the village with Ino. Even Sasuke had given up on trying to kill him. (Finally, I say) Said older Uchiha had dragged Ino away from every one else to give her a good bye kiss. She tried to give him a quick one but he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her in place. Ino lost her temper and bonked him on the head then walked away, leaving him on the ground rubbing his head, but then she turned to give him a mischievous smile. Meanwhile, Tenten was saying goodbye to a sulky Neji, "don't worry, I'll be back in two days!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and began walking away without saying anything to anyone. Ino, Tenten, and Lee followed them. Ino nudged Lee in the ribs, "hey, watch this," she ran up to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his neck, then kissed him on the cheek, "Sasuke, sweetie!! Did ya sleep well last night?" "Hey! What was that for?!" Sasuke said angrily, wiping his cheek, and turning to face the blond girl, "and I thought you were over me!" "I am, baka, your too grumpy, and, quiet, and-," "WILL YOU GET TO THE POINT?!" Sasuke yelled. "Forehead at six o'clock," said Ino. The cell looked back and saw Sakura's face. She looked like she was going to throw something. Naruto, Tenten, and Lee burst out laughing and Sasuke and Ino turned so that Sakura couldn't see them laughing too.

"…this is a song that doesn't end; yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people start-a-singin' it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because… this is a song that doesn't end, Yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people start-a-singin' it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because…" the team was walking and Ino and Naruto got bored so they made up a song to kill time. "…this is a song that doesn't end; yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people start-a-singin' it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because…" Eventually they got Tenten and Lee to sing it with them too. "This is a song that doesn't end; yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people start-a-singin' it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because…" Sasuke got a huge headache listening to them.

Night time had come pretty fast, considering that they had left pretty early. The cell was setting up their tents and Sasuke was walking toward the river to catch some fish. "Hm, I know I packed one more tent," Ino mumbled looking through their supplies for the millionth time that night. Meanwhile, Naruto followed Sasuke to help him catch dinner. Both boys walked in total silence until the blonde tripped and fell headfirst into the river. Sasuke walked up to the edge and sighed, "Dobe, why don't you ever watch where you're going?" He leaned over when the blonde didn't resurface, "Naruto?" Suddenly a hand popped out of the water and grabbed the ravenette by his shirt. It pulled him into the freezing cold water. Sasuke and Naruto both resurfaced at the same time. "Naruto!!! You idiot, you got me all wet!!!" Sasuke yelled out angrily. Naruto gave a mischievous grin, "And what are you gonna do about it, Sasuke-teme?" The Uchiha's death glare turned into an evil smirk. He pounced on the boy and tried to drag him underwater, but the kitsune put up a good fight.

10 minutes had passed and Ino still couldn't find the missing tent. She threw one of her usual tantrums and Lee was busily trying to calm her down. "Eh, Ino-chan, I think we've already established the fact that the tent's not here." Tenten said timidly, trying to calm down the annoyed blonde too. "NO WAY!!! A tent doesn't just disappear like that!!!" She calmed down a few minutes later. "Fine, I guess the tent isn't here." She stated grumpily. "So, now we have to see who's going to share." She thought for a second. "Well, since I'm a girl, there's no way I'm gonna put up with any of you three boys for the night. That means I'm sharing with Tenten." "Gotcha," The brunette muttered. Lee raised his hand as if to suggest something. "Ah, I toss and turn a lot while I sleep so I don't think it would be a good idea for me to share with the others." "That settles it, Sasuke and Naruto are sharing," they both said simultaneously. Suddenly, a light bulb dimmed and Tenten realized something. "Hey, Lee, when we left, didn't Sasuke offer to carry the tents?" she asked suspiciously. "Yes, I believe so." Lee answered, catching on to her insinuation. "That bastard," muttered Ino, her temper quickly rising again. "SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!!!" the three of them yelled in unison.

Back with Naruto and Sasuke, they had finally tried to stop drowning each other. Both boys were leaning against the rocks, when they heard a yell. "I think they finally realized that I got rid of the last tent." Sasuke chuckled. Naruto burst out into a fit of giggles. "You big jerk, you know Ino's gonna clobber you the next time she sees you. That was the big tent that belonged to her dad. It took a lot of begging to get it from him." The younger nin scolded playfully. "Mmhmm, but it was worth it. Now I get my little Naru-chan all to myself during the night." Naruto blushed. "You pervert," he muttered. "Mmmhhh," Sasuke groaned, pushing Naruto against a rock and lowering his hand down to the younger boy's pants and feeling his hard-on. "Only with you, koi…" he whispered in the blonde's ear. "Nnnggghhh," Naruto moaned as Sasuke kissed him passionately. He slowly and teasingly began to unzip the orange jacket. "Sasukeeee, no fair," Naruto whined cutely, "Ino-chan and the others will be here soon!!!" "Fine, fine," Sasuke mumbled and went straight for the annoying orange pants. He unzipped them and began playing with the hem of the jinchuuriki's boxers. Soon after, he finally pulled them down. Naruto hissed as the cool air hit his member. "Mmm, Naruto, you're so hard…" cooed Sasuke and began licking the tip, swallowing the pre-cum.

Ino ran over to the river, fuming. "Damn that bastard! I swear I'll kill him! That was my dad's tent!!!" She arrived there in a few minutes and began looking for Sasuke. Within a few seconds, she heard loud moaning. She was surprised she hadn't heard it before. "Ooh, what do we have here?" she said quietly and jumped in some nearby bushes. Hey eyes opened wide and she immediately forgot about killing Sasuke for the tent.

"Ahh…nnngggghhh… Sa…su…keee," Naruto panted out, turning the raven on even more. Sasuke felt like teasing him a bit. "What do you want me to do, Naruto?" "y-you… know w-what," Naruto choked out' his mind turned to mush. "This?" he licked the vein on the underside of the kitsune's arousal. Naruto shivered and moaned again. "Or this?" Sasuke's mouth engulfed the boy's member and deep throated him. "Ahhnn… y-yes… sa…sa… sukeeee…" shortly after the blonde came in the older boy's mouth. Sasuke swallowed all of the cum, and gave Naruto another mind blowing kiss. Said blonde was panting loudly and didn't hear a twig snap in the bushes. "Okay, pig, come out, I know you're there," Sasuke called out, without turning around. Said voyeur popped her head out of the bush and gave a goofy grin. "Eh-heh-heh-heh…" she laughed nervously. Sasuke just smirked, "did you enjoy our little show?" "So you knew," Ino said timidly, awaiting Naruto's reaction. "WHAT???!!!" the blonde boy yelled out angrily, "YOU KNEW SHE WAS THERE???!!! SASUKE YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!"

Dinnertime came soon. Apparently, according to Ino, all was forgiven about the missing tent and Naruto wasn't talking to Sasuke at all. Ino had agreed not to say anything about the 'fun' the two boys had at the river. "Sooo, what do you guys wanna do?" Tenten asked. "Sleep," Sasuke mumbled, still bummed over the fact that Naruto wasn't talking to him. "We aren't like girls, giggling and gossiping all night." That comment annoyed both girls. "You wanna start something, princess?" the older one shot back angrily. Ino held her back as Lee held onto the raven. "WAAAIII!!!!" Naruto's yell startled everyone. "I dropped my weapons holster!!!" "Its probably back at the river," Ino and Sasuke mumbled together. As he went to go get it, a new argument arose, this time between Sasuke and Ino. "It's all your fault that he isn't talking to me." Ino sighed, "Actually it's your fault cause if you hadn't revealed my location, you wouldn't have gotten in trouble." Sasuke pouted, "But if you hadn't come, I wouldn't have called you out." Ino glared, "Yeah, but if you hadn't gotten rid of my tent, I wouldn't have come." Sasuke sighed, "But it was Naruto's idea." Then both of them yelled out, "Then it was his fault!!!" Suddenly, Sasuke got an idea.

Naruto came back happily with his weapons holster. The camp was all quiet so he assumed everyone went to bed. Just before he got into the tent, Ino popped out of hers and startled him. "Shhhhh, the others are asleep." She said before he could cry out. "p.s. Sasuke's sleeping in Lee's tent tonight." She said in a bored tone. "Now, get some sleep." She popped back into her tent and Naruto went inside his. Sure enough, he didn't see Sasuke in the tent. He sighed and pulled off his shirt and pants. "This sucks, and I was gonna forgive him too. Its not his fault Ino came over." He hopped into his sleeping bag. "I'm' sorry, Sasuke… I love you…" He felt a pair of hands wrap their arms around his waist and one of them managed to slip inside his boxers. "hn, I love you too" "GYAAAA!!!!!!" Naruto yelled and popped out of his tent. "SASUKE-TEME!!!!! You sex craving bastard!!!!" Ino, Tenten, and Lee were in their tents trying to stifle their laughter. Ah, yes, they were in on it too.

Morning in Sunagakure. Yes, they had finally reached it and were walking through the desert, toward the Kazekage mansion. "It's sooo hot!!!" Ino and Tenten complained together. Meanwhile, Naruto was telling Sasuke off for the tent incident. "I don't get what the big deal is; we've had sex in a public place before," Sasuke mumbled. "ONCE!!!" Naruto yelled, making the others turn, "we've had sex in a public place ONCE!!! And that was cause you're a horny bastard who doesn't take no for an answer!" "So? You enjoyed it!" Sasuke shot back. "Yeah," Ino chimed in. "I remember asking him about that once. He said part of the reason he was with you is cause of the sex." Sasuke looked at the blonde boy with an amused look, "really?" Naruto buried his face in his hands, blushing furiously. "Well, sleeping with the younger Uchiha MUST be better than being with the older one." Tenten said, sticking up for Naruto, and making Ino stop dead in her tracks. "And what's that supposed to mean?" the blonde girl asked in a dangerously sweet voice. "Well, for one thing, he's a cold hearted murderer with a Lolita complex. C'mon he's five years older than you. That makes him twenty-one while you're sixteen." Tenten started. "Ooh, strike one," muttered Lee. "next, he's anti-social and his best friends are a fish, a puppet, a clay eater, a cannibal plant, a second Naruto in an orange mask, a stitched up weirdo, a homicidal priest… did I miss anyone?" she asked "you missed that nameless girl and the leader," Pointed out Lee. "That's strike two," muttered Sasuke. "And he acts like something crawled up his ass and died. Plus he's emotionless. I'll bet even Shikamaru has more of a reaction than he does." Ino's vein popped. "That's three strikes. Looks like you killed your lover at the ole' ball game," muttered Naruto. "Hmm, looks like I struck a nerve," Tenten said triumphantly. The younger kunoichi snapped. "Nu-uh!!! That last part wasn't true!!! 'Achi comes through when he needs to!!!" she yelled out without thinking. She suddenly realized what she just said and clamped her hands over her mouth and turned redder than Naruto. Tenten and Lee burst out laughing. "Okay, sick," Sasuke said in a disgusted tone. "I really didn't need to know about my brother's sex life." "NYAAA!!!!" Ino yelled out, blushing even more. "T-that's not w-what I meant!!!" "Then what did you mean?" Lee asked evilly. "I err…um well, ya see," Ino coughed out, "umm…well, the thing is…NYUUU!!! I'll kill you all!!!" Everyone laughed some more, they knew they just overloaded her system. She stared at Naruto annoyedly, "shut it, Uzumaki, or else I'll _blow_ the whistle over why you couldn't catch any fish last night." He stayed quiet for the rest of the trip, along with Ino, of course. "We're here!!!" Tenten exclaimed. "Finally." Everyone said at once.

"Welcome to the Kazekage's mansion." Temari stood at the entrance to welcome them. She slowly led them to the Kazekage's office. "You better watch it though; my brother has been in a really foul mood lately." She warned the team. "Hmm, his time of the month again?" asked Ino, resulting in stifled giggles from the others, including Temari. They reached the office and quietly walked in. It was dark and eerily silent. Suddenly, a hoarse voice spoke. "The corpse's bitter crimson tears flow and mingle with the endless sand, feeding the chaos within me and making me stronger…" the sentence gave everyone chills. "Welcome… Konoha ninja…" the voice said. Said voice belonged to none other than Subaku no Gaara, the Kazekage. "GAA-CHAN!!!" Ino yelled out happily and glomped him. They both fell to the floor and Gaara sighed. "Lee," he said in a calm voice, turning to said green ninja, "of all the ninja in your village, YOU JUST HAD TO BRING INO, DIDN'T YOU?!?!" "Eh-heh-heh-heh…" he answered nervously.

"- so Neji got sooo pissed off and jealous that he just grabbed Tenten by the arm and kissed her right in front of everyone!!! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!" It was now officially dinnertime in the mansion and Naruto was happily telling the funny story of how Tenten and Neji started dating. "This has to be the loudest dinner in all of the wind country," muttered Kankuro. Then, he had made the awful mistake of offering sake to everyone. Never mind that they were all underage, (cause, really, who cares about that?) but now, Lee was on a rampage in the grand hallway and Baki-sensei was outside trying to calm him down, and Ino was now sitting on the table hitting on Sasuke. "Relly sas-kay, whtre ya doin running round with tha little boy, Naratuuu… Ne-heh-heh-heh," She then crawled across the table and brought her face inches away from his. Tenten and Temari were cracking up in the background. She neared her face even more and tried to kiss him. "HEY!!!" Naruto yelled in an angry tone and pushed Ino, making her kiss Kankuro instead. This time even Sasuke joined in the laughter too. "You better be glad your precious 'Achi ain't here to see this," Tenten said gleefully to a clueless Ino and dazed Kankuro.

Finally, Dinner ended. It had gotten late quickly and the group was being shown to the rooms they would be staying in. Ino and Tenten would be staying in Temari's room. "Yayness!!! Sleepover!!!" Ino said happily, as the alcohol hadn't worn off yet. As for Naruto and Sasuke, they would be staying with Kankuro, sorta anyway, as he had been 'mysteriously' locked out of his room. Lastly, Lee would be staying in Gaara's room.

The Kazekage's room barely had any furniture in it. Just a bunch of shelves piled high with scrolls, jars and other junk. There was a desk in the corner with mission requests and other papers on it. Then there were a few drawers next to the widow leading to the balcony. Finally, there were two futons set out on the floor. Yes, this room was the definition of grandeur. "Well, that's the grand tour," muttered Gaara sarcastically. Lee turned to face him and his heart skipped a beat. Gaara had taken of his robe and was standing there only wearing pants. The Konoha nin stared at the redhead's chest for a second and blushed. "What's wrong?" said suna nin asked curiously as he took out a shirt from one of the drawers. "Oh, nothing…" lee said quickly and turned around so Gaara wouldn't see him blush. "Hmm, fine then." he said absentmindedly, "well; I got some more work to do, so yeah…" Then he walked out of the room, leaving the green clad shinobi all alone in the room. Lee sighed and went to look around the room when something caught his eye. A small teddy bear kept in the back of the shelf. He grabbed it and took a look at it. It was pretty old, but in pretty good condition in spite of that. He put the teddy bear back and walked out to the balcony, letting his mind wander along the way. "Hmp, this sucks. Everyone's completely in love. Even Tenten the Beast found someone. What about me? When will I find someone to love like that? It must be nice…" He hadn't realized that there was someone standing behind him. "Lee…" the person whispered, making him jump. "Oh, Gaara, it's just you." He said quietly. For a second they just stood there, under the cover of the moonlight. "It's cold," commented the tanuki. His speech was kinda slurred so Lee automatically caught on that he was drunk. "w-well, I ought to go to bed n-now," he said nervously, knowing full well what a drunken person is capable of. "Wait…" Gaara said quietly and made his way toward the older boy. Lee saw the hunger in the younger nin's eyes and backed up until he came to the wall. Gaara pushed his body against the other's and gave a mischievous smile. He brought his face up to Lee's and shoved his tongue into the boy's mouth. Lee stopped struggling and slowly began to kiss him back, wrapping his arms around Gaara's neck and moaning. "This is the first time I've been kissed like this…" he panted as they both parted for air. He was red and kinda shaky. "Really?" Gaara asked in the same tone that Sasuke always used to flirt with Naruto".

"Jeez!!! I'll kill those two!!!" Kankuro stomped across the hallway leading to Gaara's room. "Sasuke and Naruto had the friggen nerve to lock me out of my own room!!!" "yeah, they're probably having sex in your room right now." A voice right behind him murmured. "GYAAA!!!" he yelled out before the person clamped their hand over his mouth to silence him. "shhhhh!!! You moron, do ya wanna wake up the whole mansion?" It was Ino. "where'd you come from?!?!" he asked her annoyedly. "blame my parents, Kanku-chan." She said simply. "smart-ass," he murmured and began walking again. "Ooh, where ya going? Can I come?" She asked while following him. "I'm just going to Gaara's room." He answered. The two walked along the hallway until thy finally reached Gaara's room. "shhhhh, listen," Ino whispered. They both heard moaning coming from the room.

Gaara and Lee were both sprawled on the futon, the latter on the bottom. They both had all their clothes off except their boxers and they were both sweat-glistening. Gaara was busy tweaking one of lee's nipples, while his mouth ravished the other one. His tongue trailed downward and dipped into the uke's navel. "Nnnnhhhh" lee groaned and buried his fingers in the seme's hair. "nnngggghhh, Garraaaa… hurry, the others could… walk in… any… second now…" Lee panted out. "hmp, killjoy," muttered Gaara and pulled off both their boxers. He then stuck out three fingers. "suck," he commanded, motioning them to the Konoha nin, but he turned away. "err, Lee, they go in you mouth," the Kazekage mumbled, as if instructing the older boy. Lee pulled the redhead's head close to his and whispered in his ear, "I want it dry, rough HARD…" Something in the tone of his voice had even turned Ino on. The shyness in his voice was gone; the tone was almost animalistic. Ino had knocked out Kankuro so that he wouldn't ruin the moment and she was literally drooling. "damn, that is so fucking hot!!!" she thought to herself, "that almost as hot as when 'Achi did that thing with the… Ahh!!!" she suddenly turned red. "NOOOO!!! Bad mind!!! No going back there!!!" She was so busy telling off her mind that she didn't notice that Tenten and Temari had seen what was going on too. Now there were three voyeurs. Back with the two boys, Gaara was about to enter Lee. "Are you sure about this?" The tanuki asked his lover. "oh, now that I tell you to do it, you're gonna back down?" his lover replied. He slammed into the other's cock and rocked back and forth waiting for a reaction. Soon both of them got the rhythm going and their moans were getting louder and louder. Lee was the first to cum, and then came Gaara. Both of them lay there, riding out their orgasm. Gaara wrapped his arms around lee and kissed him softly. "Goodnight Lee, I love you…" he whispered, his speech no longer slurred, then he fell asleep. The Konoha nin's eyes widened as he heard those words. "I… love you too…Gaara…" he whispered to the sleeping boy. Afterwards the girls went to bed too.

Morning came in Sunagakure. "Mmm" Sunlight was streaming through the balcony and hit lee's face, waking him up. "What happened last night?" he asked himself and tried to sit up, but found that he was in pain. "Nngh," came a voice beside him, "sleep well?" He looked over and saw the Kazekage wake up. "Morning," he said and sat up too. "Damn, my head hurts." Then he got up and went to go take a shower. Two hours later they headed down to breakfast. The girls kept stealing glances at each other and the two boys; Kankuro hadn't woken up yet; and Sasuke and Naruto were eating their breakfasts, though Naruto had been limping. It was really silent except for Gaara's grumbling due to his hangover. Lee was really tense and pensive. "Was the only reason we slept together and he said those things because he was drunk?" he asked himself. It was finally time for the team to go. The sand siblings stood outside to bid the team goodbye. Gaara handed a scroll to Lee and then he and Temari dragged Kankuro away, but he turned for a second to give a mysterious smile. Naruto and Sasuke just stared. "What was that?" Naruto asked confusedly. The two girls on the team gave them both knowing smiles.

Back at the village, Lee was busy training after the mission. The he got summoned to the town hall again. He walked into the Hokage's office warily. "Yes Tsunade-sama?" he asked timidly. "You were supposed to transport scrolls and bring a very important one back from Sunagakure, were you not?" she asked firmly. "Yes Tsunade-sama." He answered, wondering what he did. She suddenly tossed the scroll that Gaara had handed him and he read it.

Dear Lee,

What I told you wasn't a lie. I do love you. I've loved you since I first met you four years ago. I loved you even when I was fighting you. I loved you with all of my heart. And I still do. I'm sorry for making you worry about that. P.S. Last night I wasn't drunk. I don't get drunk.

-Sabaku No Gaara

Lee blushed, and then he smiled. "Ahem," said Tsunade, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Oh, err, that means he m-must have given me the wrong s-scroll." Lee said nervously. "I want you to go and get the right scroll this time." The Hokage told him sternly. But as he was leaving the room, she stopped him. "Oh, and lee, take your time," she said kindly.

As he walked toward the gate, he passed by Ino's house and she poked her head out of the window. She was wearing a tank top and Itachi was busy kissing her neck. "Hey, what did Gaara do?" she called out to the older shinobi. "He gave me a love note instead of the scroll, so I have to go back and get it. Wanna come?" Lee replied coolly. "Thanks but, not today, as you can see, I'm kinda in the middle of something." Ino answered him, trying to stay up as Itachi tried to push her down on the bed. "Okay then, see ya," he said, and then left. He then passed an alley that no one really passed by and found Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was pushing Naruto against the wall and was pulling the boy's shirt off. Lee didn't bother to say hi because he knew they wouldn't be paying attention. Then he passed by the training ground and saw Tenten and Neji training. That wouldn't last long though, because even if he wasn't as bad as the Uchihas, he was still a pervert. Lee finally reached the gate. "Ino has Itachi, Naruto has Sasuke, Tenten has Neji, and now I have Gaara." He thought to himself happily. He walked out of Konoha, and then he yelled "YOSH, time to finish my mission!!!"

Ino: yayness!!! I finally finished!!! I'd like to thank my friends Temari and Tenten for giving me Ideas!!!

I'm sorry if the lemon and lime were rushed and they sucked, but this was my first time writing them.

Sasuke: yeah, the lime sucked cause me and Naru-chan were interrupted.

Ino & Naruto: …pervert…

Ino: anyways, please rate and review. They would be really helpful. -She does puppy dog eyes- and flames will be used to cook marshmallows.

Naruto: I'm hungry now.

Ino: Me too

Everyone: Ja-ne!!!

11


End file.
